tenshi_jigoku_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhornaqubh
Rhornaqubh are a race that could easily be described as an offshoot of the Observers, and are treated very badly among their society. Life Span & Anatomy Like the Observers they are based on, Rhornaqubh have appearances very similar to those of humans. The main difference is their lack of visual variety, with almost 99.9% of the race possessing blonde hair and blue or green eyes. In addition, all Rhornaqubh would fit under the blanket term of 'masculine' in Observer society, with the entire race being hermaphroditic in nature. This could be attributed to evolution as a result of their being hunted down by more militant Observers (and thus, having a constant necessity for breeding), but the true reasoning behind it is up to debate. They are a very calm and level-headed people, until they breathe air not of their own dimension. Something about another world's oxygen affects them in a violent manner, causing the blood vessels in their eyes to burst in such a manner that it makes their eyes appear red, and increasing their physical strength to nigh-Herculean levels. The drawback to this, along with temporary, slight blindness, is their complete loss of sanity until they can be removed from the offending environment. Rhornaqubh live anywhere between several hundred or several thousand years, some even sharing the Observers' penchant for reincarnation. This is, however, not a common circumstance and should be treated as rather unusual. Culture Rhornaqubh culture is all about togetherness. They like to form 'packs' and stick close to one another to fend off any attackers, usually relying on their ability to actually kill in order to gather food for the rest of their people. They could easily be compared to tribal societies in this manner, with their heavy focus on hunting and a slight lack of any structure. While the Rhornaqubh do have a leader, reffered to in their tongue as the 'Phothaugama', they are mostly encouraged by that very same leader to do whatever they like, love whoever they want to love, and generally enjoy life. On the subject of their language, it's an interesting one. Their tongue is mostly comprised of long terms that, in all truth, are impossible to translate fully to any other language. Whether the original intention of the phrase or term is lost, or it simply proves impossible to pronounce, there's always something that prevents people from fully understanding them. As such, most Rhornaqubh go ahead and study the languages of other races in existence, so as to avoid any issues of that sort. An example of this language in use is their loosely class-based method of deciding who does what work. *Dhathuani Dhathuani, or 'workers' are the Rhornaqubh responsible for repairing buildings and making sure everything is working at its fullest potential. They tend to be elected based on their physical strength, or via volunteering. *Dhanagot Dhanagot are the Rhornaqubh one would generally be able to find tending to homes on a separate level than the Dhathuani do. The most proper English term for this role would be 'housekeeper', as they are mostly tasked with cleaning and cooking for everyone else. This is a role treated with great respect in Rhornaqubh society. *Dhathurua These are the hunters. Dhathurua make sure there's actually food for everyone to eat at the end of the day and, as a result, are very well respected by others. Racism The Rhornaqubh, before their exodus from Observer society, were treated somewhat similar to slaves. They were all expected to pick up any work Nobles didn't feel like doing, and were savagely beaten when they refused to do so. This treatment has left the Rhornaqubh people wary of Observers, and very prepared to lash out violently at the slightest provocation. This is likely a cultural trend that will be very difficult to cease. Abilities Rhornaqubh do not possess any notable abilities in their natural state, mostly remaining similar to humans aside from their longevity and sturdiness. It is the exposure to foreign oxygen that unlocks abilities buried dormant in their DNA, giving them increased strength and, on some occasions, the ability to manipulate various elements. In addition, they are very capable of devouring other people and becoming one with them, usually resulting in a strange relationship between the two souls in which they fight for possession of a body altered to reflect aspects unique to both. History Also under construction